Listening
by PALC
Summary: At night I fantasize about you. Is that so wrong...? It is when you hear it. MinatoXNaruto Yaoi. Incest.
1. I can hear

**Listening**

Summary: At night I fantasize about you. Is that so wrong...? It is when you hear it. MinatoXNaruto Yaoi. Incest.

Rated M, to be safe I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which is why you are here reading this, instead of watching it in an episode. XD

* * *

Naruto was always dreaming about his father.

The blonde was nearing seventeen, an only child with one parent who, to his credit, could make up for the missing one a hundred times over. Naruto didn't need anyone else but his father, he wasn't sure he wanted anyone else but his father either.

Sometimes he felt it from his dad too, Minato would come home and as Naruto walked in the room to greet him the blonde swore he saw the stress of work melting off his face. Naruto would launch himself into his arms, he never felt childish even though he'd done it since he was a kid, and proceed to rub his cheek into his father's shoulder.

Minato would chuckle and eventually push Naruto away; claiming he couldn't breathe and the boy should really wait until he'd took another step into the house before assaulting him. Naruto never listened and he got the feeling Minato didn't want him to anyway.

So imagine how he felt when he dreamt about his father, they had a close relationship. Closer than most, and one he'd been told by friends was kind of questionable. Naruto didn't see a problem with it, so he loved his dad more openly than others? So what?

Minato was always in his dreams, as he'd already stated, but recently the direction of them had changed entirely. It would have scared Naruto if he wasn't so damn excited.

His father had been there,_ with him_, doings things he never thought he would do with… well, anyone. For seventeen years the blonde was virtually untouched, and now to be having such explicit dreams? It was overwhelming.

It wasn't as if he never had the chance to date someone. He'd turned down many offers and like any sexually frustrated teenager had his fair share of wet dreams to take their place. The biggest reason for his refusal to date was simple; he didn't want anyone other than his dad so entangled in his life. Naruto made sure to spend every waking moment he possibly could with the man, and to counter that Minato spent every minute trying to get the blonde to hang out with people his _own_ age.

Naruto got the feeling his father enjoyed the attention though, refraining from speaking his mind only because it would encourage his son further.

Minato wanted Naruto to be happy, after all. And what if he didn't make him happy enough? His son shouldn't be bound to him like that. Did Naruto think he was lonely? Is that why he spent so much time with him? Did he feel obligated to take his mother's place?

The blonde would assure his father over and over that's not how it was, that he wanted to spend so much time with him because he _liked _to. He liked his father, and was happy when Minato was happy. He liked the thought of being there for him and he didn't want anyone else getting in the way of that. If Minato needed him, Naruto would always be there…

Naruto groaned, waking up slowly to realize it had all been a dream. He glanced down and didn't need details to recall what the dream contained for his erection made it quite obvious. He closed his eyes, pulling back the sexy image of his father over top of him, loving him even more than Naruto thought possible.

His hand wandered down and he threw the covers off, firmly gripping his dripping cock with one hand and giving a quick squeeze. He moaned low, doing his best to keep it down. Minato was still sleeping in the other room and their walls weren't exactly sound proof.

This might have been awkward were he trying to keep from being discovered, but secretly he was really hoping Minato would wake up and catch him. Would stick around to watch his son perform the pleasurable act.

He knew his desire was wrong but he was drawn to the forbidden. Naruto tried to imagine it- Minato bursting into his room, only to come to a full stop and stare as he caught his son with his pants down. Hand fisted around his cock and aroused as hell. Naruto would stare at him lustfully, dare him to walk over and finish him off.

Or would Minato be stealthy? Would he quietly open his door and hear low growls? Breathy moans? Would Minato freeze, feeling himself harden? Would his son turn him on?

But more importantly would he be disgusted with himself? Hate himself for feeling that way about his only son. Was it possible Minato would feel wicked enough not to care?

These were only fantasies for the moment though. He would jack off and try as quietly as he could to cry his father's name softly into his pillow, muffling the name into nonsense.

He always came hard when he thought of his father. Definitely harder than when he thought of anyone else. He felt sated and overly tired after indulging in his perverse thoughts, he felt dirty but mostly he felt a deep longing.

One day he would make sure and let Minato hear purposefully, be extra loud. He really was curios how his father would react… whether the man would join him or not.

He sighed, rolling over after briefly cleaning up, and went back to sleep. Morning would come soon and he'd be up early as always to make them both breakfast.

"_Minato…"_

-))

In his room Minato waited. He knew Naruto well, hell he should the blonde being his son and all. And sickly enough, he knew him well enough to tell you when he was awake at night and jacking off.

It was late. Naruto had greeted him as custom when he returned home and Minato finished some last minute work in his office while his son made dinner. Minato was truly grateful for everything Naruto did, always accommodating him, always there for him. Doing things for him. Loving him.

He cooked dinner every night, breakfast every morning- insisting he should do it since Minato was too busy preparing for work to make a decent meal. And Naruto would be right. Minato was always rushing, usually throwing something edible into the microwave to eat hurriedly before he was out the door. At least this way Naruto could make a healthy meal and still leave Minato time to eat it at an acceptable pace.

Minato didn't complain though, he loved his son's cooking. Almost as much as he loved his son. The boy had learned quickly he was magic in the kitchen and was more than happy to replace Minato and his sub-par cooking talent. Minato was not ashamed to say he sucked at cooking, if there was something he could ruin it would be defiled in the worst way possible. Naruto could only stand canned food and microwave pizza for so long. Hence the new chef in the house.

His son truly was his star and now to be listening in on him as he did something this private? It was sinful to stay here, listening eagerly and anticipating that first indrawn breath. That first gasp for air and muffled moan into the pillows. Minato knew Naruto tried to keep it down, for his father's sake at the least, and his heart wrenched but he didn't tune out, doing his best to catch every sound coming through the walls.

His cock was waking up, stirring at the sound of his son making such delectable noises. God. What did he look like? Arching off the bed, hand fisted around his dick? Face flushing and skin tingling as he got off, mind melting as he drew himself closer and closer to orgasm.

Minato couldn't help it; he wanted to know so badly who Naruto was thinking of. _Who was it that made him come so hard? Make such sounds? _He could hear it, the way Naruto cried out in rapture, poorly muffling it in the covers and slowly cooling off as his breathing evened out and he fell still once more, satisfied and exhausted.

On some sick level, he wanted to be the one. The one who turned Naruto on, the _only _one who made him come so hard. Could Minato compare to whoever his son was thinking of, could he blow his son's mind like that?

But it was wrong. So very wrong.

He loved how wrong it felt. How shamefully wrong it was to love his son and grow excited at the mere thought of his son returning that love. If that was a mistake, if loving his son so completely was disgusting then he was damned enough not to care. Wicked enough to throw away morals.

He could hear a gasp, and bit his lip to keep his own groan from escaping. Unlike his son, he had managed to keep himself undiscovered, and he reached down to grip his own hard flesh, handling it roughly as he stroked himself to completion. His ears were keen and he did his best to catch every sound the blonde made from the other room, swearing when he heard Naruto come. He lost himself too, being decidedly more silent as he released into his hand. It was hard to keep quiet but at the risk of being caught by his son he found he could manage it.

He may indulge in this perverse pastime but if Naruto ever found out he'd never forgive himself. The sinful attraction for his own offspring didn't bother _him_, but if Naruto knew it certainly would. That was simply something he would never tell anyone- it had been hard enough accepting it himself. He knew how revolted the boy would be, and that thought scared him more than anything.

If he couldn't stand one person hating him, it would be his son. Naruto was his life and he wouldn't ruin that for anything. Even his own selfish desires.

He disposed of the remnants of his activity, angst receding as he sank blissfully into sleep, Naruto would wake him for breakfast and he would pretend everything was normal. Only at night could he do this, live in his fantasies.

He heaved a sigh pensively, "_Naruto_…"

* * *

Well, that was interesting. XD It really was intended for one-shot though. Hope you like it!


	2. through these walls

**Listening**

Summary: At night I fantasize about you. Is that so wrong...? It is when you hear it. MinatoXNaruto Yaoi. Incest.

Rated M, to be safe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, which is why you are here reading this, instead of watching it in an episode. XD

**God, after all those reviews I hope I didn't disappoint :3

* * *

**

Ah. Another day at the office. It was more hectic than usual and when his beautiful son literally jumped him after walking through the door he couldn't seem to find the strength to remove him. Naruto sat there, smiling like an idiot on his stomach, and all Minato could do was remember the night before. Those sounds that were coming from his bedroom and undoubtedly from his mouth. He was shocked how easily he could picture the young blonde, his little boy gasping for breath as he ran his fingertips over a painfully engorged cock. Well… Naruto wasn't so little anymore was he?

And that was the truth, Naruto was heavy and he complained as he sat up, trying to pry the boy away from him. Naruto was a leech but Minato won out.

"Minaaatoooo!"

Later he was setting down his pen, stepping out of his home office and feeling relief seep into him knowing he could leave the rest of his work for another day.

Naruto didn't wait for Minato to sit before digging in, attacking the casserole he'd prepared for the evening. Minato loved all his son's cooking, but casserole was his absolute favorite, and he settled himself down at the dinner table with the same gusto.

The rest of the night was surprisingly eventful- for a Wednesday. His son roped him into watching a movie, and predictably Minato devoured most of the popcorn. Naruto made a valiant effort to seize the last handful but in the end it was flung all over the couch. Now why hadn't Minato just got up to make more, instead of childishly fighting over the last scraps? Because finding excuses to touch his son were better. Popcorn was fun but he enjoyed their contact more. He was a horrible father wasn't he? Finding sick pleasure in such an innocent act.

But Naruto was so happy, fighting back even more enthusiastically than Minato himself. Apparently his son had a knack for tackling him to the floor and was it just him or had this become a regular occurrence? From underneath Naruto he laughed, his stomach twisting warmly. _Did it matter_? He wasn't going to complain.

It was truly dark now, and since neither of them could find a reason to stay up later they had retired until morning. Minato was desperately hoping that wasn't entirely true though. He was waiting… neither of them would be going to sleep just yet. Would his son need release tonight? _Would Minato?_

First he heard the blonde rifling through his drawers, most likely throwing on some loose sweats before unceremoniously jumping in his bed. He held his breathe, it always felt wrong listening in on his son, no matter what he might be doing. Studying, gaming, _masturbating_… He thought the blonde was saying something but it was muttered so quietly it came out as low murmur to his ears.

Now to see which direction this night would go- would Naruto settle down to sleep or would his hand keep him company? Maybe Minato should feel a little less excited about this. It wasn't a sport after all.

But he couldn't help himself, getting worked up over this was one of the best parts. It could be extremely thrilling or deeply disappointing, but when it was _thrilling _nothing else compared.

_Ah!_ He heard the first gasp, this one a little off normal. It was slightly pained.

_Hm. So tonight's one of those nights._

**-))**

In his room, the blonde was excited. God, he'd had a fantastic day. Tackling his dad was one of the best pastimes and not to mention great fuel for happy hour, ahem- sitting on that rock hard stomach. It was something he was secretly delighted in, but how his dad managed to keep his form when he worked at an office all day was beyond him. He did try to keep from crushing the man, seeing as how Naruto could only be so bold before his dad would find it kind of creepy. He backed off, regrettably untangling himself. Luckily he found another chance to jump the man. Yes people. The holy powers of popcorn did it again. Great instigation material.

Besides fulfilling his dirty desires, he'd just plain had a good time. He wasn't kidding when he said he made the effort to fill Minato's day. If there was an excuse to last into the night he would take it, but they both knew Minato had to go to work and Naruto was finishing his senior year of high school. Oh, but if only he could stay with his father for entirely _other_ reasons.

And since Naruto was still so energized he jumped on his bed, no doubt disturbing his father in the other room. Wow, he was feeling so edgy, _daring_ right now. He was on an intense high. Tonight would be the perfect night to go through with his plan and he was feeling just bold enough to pull it off. He didn't know why he'd bothered with his sweatpants, he'd soon be removing them anyway.

He breathed out, bringing himself under control so he could work this flawlessly. If he wanted to entice Minato to walk to his door, he'd have to do this right.

He stripped then, deciding he would get it out of the way now. That left him naked, on the bed, cool air kissing his skin and goosebumps trailing along his limbs. The light had been shut off previously, and he peered at the darkness surrounding him. He could see the shapes of his furniture staring back at him, his belongs scattered carelessly across the floor.

More than anything he felt exposed, but when he reached to his nightstand to fumble for the lube hidden in his drawer the thrill hit him full force. After retrieving it, he spread his legs, lifting his hips while he spread a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. He wanted to make this as easy as possible, and considering he only did this occasionally he would be taking extra precaution.

It didn't take much to get him excited- exhilaration at what he was about to do firing through his veins and he thought about how he'd tackled Minato at the door. Jumped him and heard him exhale forcefully as he hit the floor with Naruto's weight behind him. The blonde placed tan hands on his father's cloth-covered chest, laying him flat against the floor. Would he get hard if Naruto ground his ass against his crotch? Naruto was leaning in, hand inching slyly downward until he could dive under his shirt, wrenching it free from its confined space tucked in his pants.

Minato was watching him, mouth hanging open as his son started to work on the buttons. The blonde's hands were quick, his father's chest was exposed and Naruto's hands could finally delve further, under and around his back when Minato arched into him. Naruto sucked on the tan neck, biting teasingly and receiving a gorgeous sound for the effort. Minato's legs widened on reflex and the blonde clenched his thighs around his sides.

Minato's head fell back against the floor, gasping when Naruto's sweet ass pressed down against his straining erection. The blonde took this moment to swoop down, hands pressing him possessively to the floor and suddenly his mouth was full of the boy's tongue. They warred with one another, Minato's hands flying to taking refuge in Naruto's hair and gripping the soft locks, one sneaking down to wrench him closer by the small of his back. Naruto moaned into his mouth as his father ground up into his perfectly rounded cheeks. Minato could feel the confined erection pressing against his stomach eagerly.

In Naruto's bedroom this fantasy took root, what _could _have happened today. The blonde on his bed moved one hand to pump his dick and the other towards his ass readily. He was muttering under his breath, and his eyes were closed, desperately keeping the scene running while he stimulated himself. One finger entered his hole and he moaned at the uncomfortable sensation- a bit on the painful side. It morphed into eventual pleasure and he pushed his finger in until it was snug, starting to work it in and out until he built an easy rhythm. He eventually slipped another in next to it, feeling himself begin to stretch. He groaned, arching as the pleasure built and intensified with the image in his head. His other hand was fisted around his cock, doing his best to stroke fervently in time with the wonderful fingers in his ass.

Was he trying to be loud? Yes. Was Minato awake now? _He fucking hoped so._ He wouldn't hold back tonight, he promised himself as much, and if his father didn't come snooping in now he guessed nothing short of a fire ever would.

"_Uhhnnn_…"

He threw his head back, pleasure shooting through him and ecstasy thrumming sharply. It was so tight, coiling around him and he felt like he was going to burst.

"_Huhh- Minato_…" Sweat was breaking his skin and his fingers were scissoring, sneaking a third to stab in and out.

God, he was so close. He wanted his father's blue eyes on him, staring holes in his body, making him scream while he fucked him into oblivion. His fingers simply weren't enough. He needed something bigger- a hard cock piercing him, Minato's hands bruising his hips as he set a ruthless pace, loving him wildly. Naruto raked his nails down his father's back and ankles clamped around his cute ass. His blonde hair would be tossing and Naruto would grip it fiercely, ripping him down for an angry kiss, tongues twisting deeply in his mouth.

"_Aah-!_ Oh, a-almost ther-"

He felt his hold on reality slipping, screaming wordlessly as he drew fingers out of his spasming hole and muscles clenched around them greedily, still trying to suck them back in. Naruto worked to prolong his orgasm, stroking until all his seed spilt and he was left a moaning mess on the bed. He lay sprawled there, wondering if he came too fast, wondering if Minato would ever be tempted to come over to his door, wondering if-

He froze. The sound of his door opening causing previously exhausted limbs to race with adrenaline and sudden shyness make him to want to cover himself. This was what he wanted, right? Minato to come face to face with the real him- the very _naked, homosexual _him.

Naruto wasn't ready for those blue eyes though, those deep orbs which were doing so much more than racing over his nude form, making him shiver in sick anticipation. He couldn't breathe when he looked into Minato's face. What was the man thinking? It was virtually blank and Naruto's mind couldn't be bothered to decipher it, all his being was screaming for Minato to act. Touch me. _Touch me-_! _Touch me with something other than those burning blue sapphires!_

His dad's voice was hesitant, but rough, husky as Naruto saw him gulp. Minato was paralyzed in the doorway, face devoid of emotion but body looking ready to bolt any second. No. _Don't leave_.

"Naruto?"

He broke eye contact, his whole body shuddering pleasantly as the deep voice rolled over him like crushed velvet. He recalled his fantasies and now that he was presented with the real thing he knew they couldn't possibly compare. His stomach was eating itself with nervousness yet he felt arousal like none other swimming dangerously in the pit of his being. _Minato._

Agh- he was hard again, and all his father was doing was looking at him. Would Minato just watch him, kill him with his eyes or would he take another step forward?

"Uhng… Minato. Touch me-_ now_."

Would he do it? His father obviously came over here for some reason, whether to scold him or join him. Had Naruto finally pushed it? He didn't want his father to hate him, anything but that, but he also wanted him to return his affections so badly it hurt. So far Minato did return his affection, he tolerated the blonde's hyperness, didn't mind Naruto taking up his entire day, probably allowed more contact then necessary between a father and son. Now Naruto wanted to love him completely and if Minato didn't love him back he didn't know what he'd do.

His chest constricted- his heart wrecking and his body electric. His emotions were running rampant and his lust was consuming him. He couldn't breathe- even think straight- and Minato had yet to step into his room.

Then his father moved toward him, and Naruto swore he heard his brain detonate.

Oh god.

* * *

And THANK YOU! I love you all! I really wanted to write you guys another chapter because you were so generous with the reviews for the first chapter. Just leave me just as many comments for the second chapter as well, ne? XD

Hm. I never intended it to go this far though. It's writing itself dammit and I can't stop it. Well, this is what I wrote for now. I guess it should all be wrapped up in another chapter then.

**So, REVIEW! If I get as much as last time you can be sure there'll be a conclusion.**


	3. so know I'm always listening

**Listening**

Summary: At night I fantasize about you. Is that so wrong? MinatoXNaruto Yaoi. Incest.

Here is your conclusion. I would apologize for the rude wait but someone close to me was recently hospitalized. I can't say I was really in the mood for writing after that. I did want to get this done earlier but I just couldn't summon any will for it until I knew they were better. Remember to leave me a memento at the end of the chapter :3 Thanks for sticking with me! Hopefully I can start working on all my other fics as well.

* * *

_And if you turn me in _

_I'll confess my sins_

_I'm going down_

_I'm going down, down _

_(Manafest- Avalanche)_

* * *

Minato stared, voice paralyzed and dry in his throat. When he managed to form some sense his son's name broke out his windpipe and then the boy was begging him, making the stimuli connected to his brain simply overload.

"Uhng… Minato. Touch me-_ now_."

His feet made the decision for him, head saying how wrong it was but his body not giving him the chance to deny it_._ His libido made the decision for him, all with one step. He couldn't resist, not now, and memories of Naruto's childhood conveniently blurred. How many years had he entered this room with innocent intentions? Coming in this very room to tuck his son into the covers? His intentions were quite the opposite now, seeing as Naruto was the very image of sex and all Minato wanted to do was fuck him raw, until he was weeping from the pleasure of it all.

His sensations were heightened, the coldness of the floor penetrating through the bottom of his feet. Suddenly the hallway he'd just come from wasn't so close anymore and Naruto's bed was very near. If he just took another step, and another. He could smell the lingering scent of arousal permeating the air, and he sucked it in, tasting it, and his body shuddered as he imagined licking it off Naruto's skin. If only he could have watched Naruto get off before he'd come, instead of just listening in from the other room.

Naruto was avoiding his gaze now, purposefully, and Minato could feel his own hands shaking by his side. _Was he nervous?_ Yes.

"Touch me- _now_."

The boy wanted this, _wanted him_.

That didn't make this any less difficult. He'd come to terms with it deep inside himself, but now he was here, standing with his very naked, very _sexy_ son on the bed a few feet from him it made it that much harder to take that final step. His heart was thumping, beating rapidly. These next few moments would define their relationship forever. He could leave, laugh it off the next morning, maybe pretend he didn't remember, or he could suck it up and make Naruto look at him, show him how hard he made him and how badly Minato wanted him back.

Hell, he'd fantasized about this for weeks and now that his best chance was here lying in front of him all he wanted to do was take it. Naruto himself seemed in need of a good fucking, what with the way he'd been screaming earlier, painfully aware his fingers weren't enough. Minato would remedy that easily, he'd show the boy just how loving a father he could be.

Naruto was getting shy on him, subtly moving his legs together, most likely feeling self-conscious with Minato still staring at him. He wanted to tell him to stop that, to open them obscenely, expose himself just for his eyes but his lips couldn't form the words.

Just what Naruto was trying to hide was beyond Minato, seeing as he hadn't been trying to hide his beautiful voice before, screaming in rapture while Minato had been moaning in the room across from him, trying unsuccessfully to control his lust and heel the fire licking at his skin. It had burned him with the need to move, to sate the primal urge taking over, telling him to seize what he wanted. He had given in and Minato was here, staring at what could be his, _would_ be his.

Naruto was gorgeous and Minato's eyes sank shamelessly, sliding down the expanse of tanned skin like water on ice. God. It was unbearable, just hearing Naruto doing_ that_ to himself, it had made him go crazy. He hadn't been able to help himself as he rose from bed, very aware of his aching need and intoxicated thoughts, proceeding to march over to the boy's room with an air of determination. That last moment still rung in his ears, making his cock jump remembering the way Naruto cried out one last time as he came powerfully into his hand.

Nothing could be sexier than listening in on Naruto pleasuring himself, nothing short of watching the boy himself of course. He'd heard heavy breathing through the wall, wanted to violate pink lips as air escaped them, bite pink nipples, and wrap toned legs around his waist, line up the boy's winking hole and fill him up entirely, sheathing himself inside that cute ass and ramming in until he couldn't take it anymore. To be here, looking at Naruto now, it was unbelievable. Could Minato do it?

Fantasizing about fucking his son was one thing but when it came down to actually performing, could he manage such an indecent act? He almost laughed aloud; this had passed 'indecent' long ago.

His blue eyes were dark, sin bating him and he could feel himself giving in. He felt any purity still left in him tarnish and Minato would bet anything his soul was tingeing black, cementing, as he concluded he could definitely defile this person before him.

His erection was near painful, and he swore quietly as the boy continued to look away from him. He wouldn't run from what he wanted. He wanted this. He wanted his son.

"Naruto."

And the boy wanted him back. God, was it really possible Naruto had been trying to get his attention all along?

Minato was putting a lot on the line with this next move since, after all, the boy could still end up regretting this, but if the boy wasn't looking to get jumped then he wasn't helping by glancing away shyly, still covered in cum and looking like the perfect fuck. If anything, by staying silent he was provoking Minato further, laying there on the bed like an innocent when moments ago ecstasy had turned him into a dirty whore.

Naruto didn't look nearly spent enough though and Minato bet with that teenage libido he could go all night. Minato would use that to his advantage, he wanted to completely ravage the boy before he let him fall quite mercifully into unconscious, and he'd definitely need a whole night to do it.

He grinned lasciviously... and he was going to die if he didn't get some relief soon.

His hand trembled only slightly as he reached out and grabbed the lube from where Naruto left it. He blocked out further thoughts of the boy rejecting him, ignoring them and telling himself this was worth it, even if Naruto abandoned him later. He could never live with himself if he didn't take this chance now and though fear his son would hate him rocked his body like an ocean, swam in circles and made him seasick, his gut pushed him forward.

Good things in life never came without risk, so maybe the greater risk you took in life the greater good you could obtain?

At the very least if he did end up condemning himself he'd do it knowing he confessed to both to himself _and_ the boy.

With this in mind he smashed any hesitance and moved forward. It didn't take long to shed his sweats and a knee dipped into the mattress slightly, sinking under his weight as he crawled over top Naruto's body. Their skin made contact, buzzing pleasantly and Minato felt a subtle spark, just enough to make his cock twitch and his groin light on fire. He was sure Naruto felt it too, seeing as the boy jumped, squeaking as he registered the electricity shooting between them. On reflex Naruto looked up into his face, Minato trying to make out what the boy was feeling. If he was right, then that look was disbelief. Naruto was about to quickly look down again, possibly shove him away but Minato wouldn't let that happen. Not tonight.

His hand was fast, catching Naruto's chin and again that spark shot through them. Naruto was so warm and before the boy could tell what was happening there were soft lips pressed against his, begging for entrance into the recesses of his mouth.

For a split second Minato thought of how disgusting this was, it was hard to let go of it, but they vanished just as fast as they came. He moaned lightly as he pressed his lips tighter against the youth's, wanting Naruto to understand he wanted this. That this went against all moral code, and he couldn't be any filthier for liking it.

Naruto might start fighting him now and Minato wouldn't force the boy but god he wanted Naruto to give back, imagine his relief when Naruto moaned, opening up slowly and running warm hands up his sides. Minato couldn't breathe, it was hard to keep up the kiss when your heart was beating wildly, rough hands streaming across your back and dipping suggestively to fondle your ass, wrenching you closer.

Somewhere in the back of his head there was that voice, chanting and mocking him.

This was wrong. _Wrong._

Naruto was saying it was right though. The exposed body below him was quickly melting, tongue swirling languidly in his mouth, tempting him to bite down. He growled as a distinct hardness rubbed against his thigh.

"_Naruto_."

The blonde moaned again as his father said his name, would he ever stop that? It was killing him, his dick was painfully hard and his fantasies were coming to life. A delicious body was pressed against his, sitting on top of him, and all he could do was stare into blue eyes that were giving him an opportunity any moral person should refuse.

"_Min-"_

His father watched him curiously, and only then did Naruto notice the lube in his hands. Last he'd checked that had been on his nightstand. Was Minato thinking of doing what Naruto thought he was-?

A hand gripped his erection and he gasped, not ready for the reaction it produced. He arched forward, eyes slowly rolling back as he suddenly pictured Minato wrapping pink lips around his leaking head. God, Minato's hand was warm but his mouth would be divine, closing around his dick with a wet swallow and making him shudder, kissing the tip lightly as he came up, sucking as dove back down.

"Naruto- look at me."

The hand tightened, thumb abusing the slit. Naruto breathed out, turning his head, eyes screwing shut as he fought off orgasm. Minato was touching him and he was going crazy. He couldn't control his reactions and he didn't want to explode now, not when they'd barely even started.

"_Look at me, Naruto_!"

The deep voice was husky, laced with promise and he cracked an eye open, staring into the open face which spoke of nothing but love and desire. He shuddered again, the hand pumping him slowly, moving up and down his shaft as he steadied his own hands on the broad shoulders above him, nails digging into Minato's back as the hand started to move faster.

"_No_- agh!"

Dark blue eyes could see into his soul and dammit Naruto didn't want to come yet! His mind was screaming for Minato to stop but his body was forcing him to give in, panting and making Naruto's mind hazy with lust, shamelessly getting off. Naruto wanted it so badly and Minato wanted to give it to him. His father was here, jerking him off, fulfilling desires Minato was the reason for. That had to mean something, right?

That meant Minato felt the same way, that meant Minato didn't hate him- wouldn't hate him.

_His dad wouldn't hate him_.

He sucked in a breath and surprised his father with the sudden participation as he gripped the yellow locks above him. Naruto grinned as he finally wove his fingers through soft blond hair, pulling on it mercilessly and producing a growl, Minato nipped his lip in revenge.

"God, just fuck me!"

Minato raised an eyebrow, wondering silently whether to give him what he wanted or make him wait for it.

He must have decided he'd have all night to tease him because he took a deep breathe, and told him to get on his hands and knees.

You would never believe how right Naruto felt, ass thrust in the air, large hands tightening on his hips and something hard shoving forward against his ass. He swallowed, throat dry, heart thrumming against his ribcage, and positioned himself so his face wouldn't smother. He realized his hands were shaky. Out of anticipation maybe?

There really wasn't any need for more preparation, he'd done a pretty good job of that himself already. He smirked to himself and guessed Minato must have agreed because he felt a cock slowly pressing into him, fighting as the hole gradually sucked him up inch by bloody inch, making Naruto gasp at the sensation and overwhelming pressure.

Minato's chest pressed down against his back, leaning over him, filling Naruto up and groaning into his ear softly.

"_God, you're so tight_."

Naruto was glad he'd prepared himself before this, or else it probably wouldn't have felt as good as it did. He bit his tongue, a shiver rippling through his sweaty body, feeling for the first time the sensation of being stuffed to the brink. It was definitely better than his fingers; nothing could compare to the dick in his ass.

With his face staring at the mattress he could do nothing but pant, waiting for that beautiful moment when Minato would pull back and ram in with enough force to knock his breath away. He'd never been fucked before but if it was anything like masturbation it was sure to be amazing.

"You okay, Naruto?"

This was his father, Minato. It couldn't hit him enough. He couldn't think about this too much. He knew he should be feeling some kind of emotion besides elation, desire- something that would make him regret defying every law of nature and loving it at the same time. Naruto couldn't help it though, it was such a turn on doing the nasty.

And this- this was just filthy.

It was hard to explain how they'd gone from father and son to this. Minato was nearly twice his age and being his father made it even naughtier. Naruto, in comparison, was young and inexperienced but more than willing. It was a salacious concept, and Naruto wondered why it was so easy for him to accept this incestual love.

Somehow Minato had come to terms with his own attraction as well. A man couldn't face his fears until he accepted them. Naruto feared a lot of things, especially what would result of this.

Minato might hate him- that was the worst thought. That he might be cast away and disowned. It was funny how you could doubt the ones you loved, believed in, especially since it was the immense fear of losing them that made you do it in the first place.

Naruto feared that, feared that now he had Minato, he would lose him afterward.

"Naruto?"

He cracked a smile, even during sex his father managed to worry about him. Would anything truly change between the two?

He nodded slowly, wisely not trusting his voice at the moment. He hoped his father knew that meant he was ready and he savored the feeling when Minato's hips moved, erection sliding out and faintly registered the sound of skin slapping as he blindly rammed back in.

"Oh god..."

He wasn't capable of paying attention to anything right now, seeing as the light behind his eyes was fairly blinding, so he erased any thought but that blissful shock from his brain and his father's mouth as it murmured dirty things in his ear.

He yelled in response, pleasure slamming into him again and again, causing his vocal cords to jump in his throat. Minato gripped tightly, moaning lowly as he worked faster, rougher, wanting to hear him scream _louder_, fuck him _harder_.

Naruto's hands fisted in the sheets, rocking back into those wonderful hips as they pounded into his ass with brutal force. Minato searched- shifting direction until he hit Naruto's prostate and had him positively weeping. His world was shattered, consuming him as his father startled him by grabbing hold of his dripping cock, hand stroking and delivering in time with the bolts of pleasure in his ass. He worked them both to climax, squeezing him hard as he lost his own tempo from behind. Naruto couldn't breathe the moment he came, hole contracting around the dick Minato was still ramming into him. A few more thrusts and Minato was shuddering inside him too.

He was still panting, trying to breath, when Minato pulled out, semen dripping out his ass and both of them wearing identical weary, but sated grins.

Minato dropped on the bed next to Naruto.

He watched his father exhale, seeming to settle comfortably on the bed, and then got the idea in his head he wanted to ride him. As soon as he thought it he felt a stirring in his groin, well he certainly couldn't let the thought rest now.

He grinned, and surprised his father by climbing atop him, securing knees about his sides and arms above his shoulders. Naruto placed a light kiss behind Minato's ear, watching the man shudder and he marveled at the warped sense of power that produced in him. He did it again.

Minato looked caught between indecision, like he wanted to voice a complaint but realized he didn't have any, and his hands were wandering without his consent, pulling Naruto down to him so his lips could graze his passionately.

Naruto timed it perfect, could feeling Minato hardening below him and whispered in his ear seductively.

"Again, but this time, _fuck me like you mean it_."

If Naruto worried about being seductive he had no such reasons for it. Minato growled at him, fingers biting his skin as Naruto now found himself on bottom. Minato wrenched his ass up, Naruto coyly wrapped his legs around his waist and rubbing against his crotch wantonly.

Minato gazed down at him, somehow feeling as if he'd been tricked and muttered huskily, "You shouldn't say things like that… I'll fuck you into morning if I have to."

God, his Dad brought out a side of him he didn't even know he had. He chuckled lowly, grinding and wriggling against him, shivering when he felt a dripping cock kissing his entrance once more. His breathe hitched, arousal shooting through him faster than he could think. He just wanted him to put it in.

"Then try to shut me up, if you think you can..."

Minato didn't bother with a verbal response, cocking a challenging eyebrow and making Naruto yelp when he pinched his side.

Naruto squeaked, eyes wide, "Did you just- aagh!"

Minato grunted, burying himself halfway inside in one thrust, "Still tight. You have such a cute ass, did you know that? Round and… ngh… firm."

He pushed the rest of the way in, pausing for a moment to place feather light kisses along Naruto's neck. The young blonde drove against him impatiently, "Don't stop."

Minato bit him this time, smirking playfully, "You're not supposed to be talking, remember?"

He pulled out then, driving back in slow and deep, and Naruto ripped fingers into his neck, clawing at him. Weren't the first few times bottoming supposed to be painful or something? Naruto was sure this wasn't supposed to feel so _good_.

"F-faster! _Please_!"

Minato laughed, it turned into a long moan and he stared at the youth below him, "No... I fucked you. Now, I'm going to love you."

-))

Well, I'm fairly sure this is it. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I, finally, enjoyed finishing it. It's not written in the same perspective as the rest of the story, as it's one continual page instead of broken into POV but I like it this way. I think it works. Tell me whether it meshes as smoothly as I hope it did!


End file.
